Cash And Cowboys
by wereleopard
Summary: Cliff Challenge. A billionaire is sent to a ranch and the pilot changes his life


Title: Cash And cowboys  
Author: Wereleopard  
Email: .uk  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: Pilot  
Notes: Think of a cheesey mills and boon book  
Summary: A billionaire is sent to a ranch and the pilot changes his life  
Disclaimer: I do not own smallville or said characters. Will tho pray not sue thy.

Alexander 'Lex' Luthor stood at the small airfield, he brushed invisible lint from his soft, purple jumper and he glanced up at the sky again waiting for a plane to take him to the hellhole that was Smallville, a small town in the middle of nowhere. A town that he had not been to for a long time, since the meteors and the loss of his hair

His dad had decided to send him back there as punishment, to learn how to be a man with hard work. Lex laughed softly.

"What do you know about hard work dad?" he muttered. "Smallville." Lex sighed again.

The place was so far out in the middle of nowhere that if you had a couple of days you could drive, but if you needed to be there quicker the only choice was to fly. It was just ridiculous, he couldn't believe his father was sending him there just because of a few minor indiscretions, it wasn't like Lionel Luthor hadn't done them well at his age, it was the rule of 'do as I say, don't do as I do'. He couldn't imagine what it was going to be like, but the one thing he did know was that he was going to hate it.

Lex looked down at the expensive watch that encircled his wrist and sighed. "Great, just great, I have a pilot that can't keep on schedule. This is just a great start"

With that, the bald billionaire looked up and saw a small yellow plane above him. He frowned and when the realization hit, him he groaned.

"You have to be kidding, I have to go into THAT." He mumbled as he waited for the death trap to land. "I'm going to kill my father, if that flying coffin doesn't get me first."

The dust flew around him as the plane finally touched down on the dusty ground; the particles flew up around him blocking everything from sight. Lex stood there, coughing, his eyes closed; waiting for the sand storm around him to die down and when he finally thought it was safe to do so, he cautiously opened one eye and then the other.

Before him was a man climbing backwards out of the plane, tall muscular figure. Lex's jaw dropped in amazement and he just hoped that the front looked as good as the back and if so, maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as he first thought.

Then the man turned around and Lex forgot how to breathe, everything stopped around him, the world ceased to turn and every molecule in his body focused like a laser on this man, this beautiful stranger.

He had the face of an angel, a stunningly handsome, sexy and very masculine angel. Then the pilot smiled and the world shifted on its axis. Lex took a gasping breath because it felt like he was drowning in those gorgeous green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent, Mr. Luthor. You'll be staying at my ranch. They're just loading your gear and a few other things that needed to be picked up and then we'll be on our way." Clark said with a sweet but nervous smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent. I hope I'm not putting you into any trouble?" Lex replied politely, thankful that his voice sounded normal and not filled with lust.

"No trouble at all Mr. Luthor, and please call me Clark. We have plenty of room." Clark replied, his voice a little stronger.

"So your …ahh…. wife doesn't mind a complete stranger staying with you? You must call me Lex." Lex grinned at him as he took in his host, his eyes wandering up and down the body that was in front of him, wondering if it looked as good out of clothes as it did in them.

Clark blushed and shyly lowered his head. Lex groaned mentally, an innocent, an innocent that looked like that he was definitely in hell.

"I'm not married, it's time to get going." Clark looked at Lex from under his dark, long eyelashes.

"Ok I'm ready, so no wife, girlfriend maybe?" Lex asked curiously as he climbed into the plane.

Clark laughed. "Nope, no girlfriend, not that many people are interested in me."

"Are they all blind?" Lex answered out aloud without thinking.

The pilot coughed nervously. "So, what about you? Girlfriend?" He paused for a moment. "Boyfriend?"

Lex nearly got whiplash as his head spun to look at the young man next to him. Clark chuckled at the look on the billionaire's face.

"I do read the newspapers and some of the others, like The Inquisitor and when they found out you were coming and staying with me, they told me all the gossip they knew about you." Clark said quietly.

"Ahhh, I see." Lex's eyes shut down, his body stiffened and his face became a blank canvas.

Clark could feel the coldness radiate of this very sexy man beside him, he didn't mean to upset him or make him feel uncomfortable.

"I don't actually listen gossip, I like to give people the benefit of the doubt, and I was raised to believe in the best of people." Clark said normally.

Lex turned once again. "So, you are going to ignore all the stories about Lex Luthor?"

"I think I would like to get to know Lex… I don't know anything about him." Clark said with a blinding smile.

Lex couldn't help it, he laughed. There was something special about Clark Kent, he could feel it. He knew something was going to happen between them but Lex didn't know if it was going to be good or bad; only time would tell and he was looking forward to getting to know him better, maybe a lot better.

They flew the rest of the way in silence, both thinking about the other and why there was this instant attraction and how far would take them, and if they would let it. Lex's mind had already come up with different scenarios and what he could do with Clark Kent's body.

Clark on the other hand had no experience in this but his hands itched to reach out and touch, to map the other man's body. He had never felt like this and was not sure what to do about it, just that he needed to do something.  
Smallville was just what he expected. It was a hick town surrounded by large ranches, he could see the community staring into the jeep, trying to get a glimpse of him, the freak, the bald billionaire who was exiled to this god forsaken place.

Lex couldn't believe he was here, what the hell was he going to learn? Or was it just his father's twisted kind of punishment?

"So, can I expect a lot of visits from people trying to get a glimpse of me?" Lex mumbled, trying not to sound pathetic.

"I could understand why they would want to." Clark answered shyly, blushing.  
Lex's face paled and Clark realized what he had said. "No! What I meant was that you are smart, attractive and sexy, I… uhhh… could see why people would want to meet you." His face got redder and redder but his embarrassment was all worthwhile seeing the smile that appeared on Lex's face.

The jeep carried on through the small town and headed out again. Lex looked around at the scenery, last time here he never had a chance to look around but now he could see the beauty, he felt so small in this kind of place; the land sprawled out all around them.

It didn't take long before they drove under an arch announcing: 'Kent Farm'.  
"Clark, if you're a pilot, why is there a Kent Farm?" Lex asked curiously, wanting to get as much information as he could. In his experience there was never too much plus, it gave him the added bonus of getting to know a little more about his host.

"I moved away, but I had to come back when there was an accident and my mum and dad were badly hurt. When they died, I couldn't leave, so I hired hands to run the land, I had a plane so I used it to make money by flying in and out food, items that kind of thing, so I get to do what I love and I have a home to come back to and paperwork to do." Clark said with a small laugh.

"So you like living here?" Lex wondered.

"It's my home." Clark replied.

"So you were born here as well." The young man asked.

"I don't know I was adopted." Clark answered quietly his body stiffened.

Lex noticed and filed away that piece of information for a later date, there was something more to that story.

They pulled up outside a large farmhouse; Lex opened the door and climbed out breathing in the fresh clean air. Lex froze as three young, good-looking men walked towards him; they were attractive but nowhere in Clark's league.

"Lex I'd like you to meet Sean, Eric and my foreman Whitney, they live here and run the place for me, guys this is Lex Luthor." Clark said smiling as he introduced everyone.

Whitney walked forward as looked Lex up and down. "Mr Luthor, it's a pleasure to meet you." The young man held Lex's hand a little longer than actually necessary.

Clark frowned slightly, he never thought that someone else would find Lex attractive, hell he was surprised at his own reaction, what if Lex liked Whitney back, suddenly to Clark this could be absolute hell, he just hoped that Lex didn't return the attraction.

Lex smiled nicely at the young man, he caught the sad and jealous look from Clark, he didn't want to use that to make his host confess or do something about his feelings, but it was another piece of information that he filed away just in case he did need to use it in the future.

Lex had been here two days and had seen nothing more than the ranch, Clark was either flying or locked away in his office doing paperwork and he already missed the young.

"This is not acceptable." Lex muttered to himself. He needed to get Clark into a social situation where flirting could happen or maybe make the young man jealous, with a plan forming in his mind he headed off to find the pilot.

Clark sat in his office staring at the paperwork in front of him but not actually seeing it, all he could see was Lex laughing and joking with Whitney so Clark did the only thing he could, he ran and hid away in his office, he didn't know how to handle things likes this with people from this town let alone Lex Luthor who was so way out of his experience it was ridiculous.

He looked up when he heard a gentle tapping at the door, Clark winced he knew it was going to be Lex, he had seen the thoughtful looks Lex kept throwing him every time they bumped into each other. Lex was a genius and had probably had it all worked out by now.

"Yes." Clark called out trying to make his voice sound neutral.  
The door opened and Lex popped his head around it, a huge smile on his face, and a devious twinkle in his eyes, it was a look that Clark did not trust.

"I was wondering if you fancied going to The Talon with me." Lex had been told that this was the bar to go to in Smallville, actually it was the ONLY bar in Smallville.

"Well I am really busy tonight, lot's of paperwork to do." Clark said as he lowered his head and stared down.

"Well ok I'll go and see if Whitney wants to go, I mean it would give me a chance to meet some of the locals in a more relaxed setting and maybe except me and I needed someone to introduce me." Lex said softly putting as much sadness as he could in his voice.

Clark looked up his eyes full of guilt, Lex felt a stab of it but pushed it back, he wanted to get to know Clark he truly liked the man and he knew that the reason that the dark-haired man was hiding in here, he was jealous, he'd thought that there was something going on with him and the foreman, Whitney was attractive but he definitely was no Clark Kent.

"I really would like to go." Clark said honestly, his green eyes conveying the same thing. "But I do have to do this paperwork."

Lex looked at the desk filled with pieces of paper.

"Let's make a deal." Lex said smoothly.

Clark frowned at then looked at him with suspicion. "What kind of deal?"

Lex laughed it was deep and masculine and sent shivers down Clark's body. "You come out with me tonight and show me around and help me get to know the people and what you do and I will do your paperwork, it is something I know how to do and as much as I hate to admit it I am good at. You never know I might be able to design and make things a little easier for you after I leave."

Neither of them wanted to think about the time when they would no longer see each other, it made their hearts ache, that at some point they would part. That was the final thing that made Clark's decision, he was jealous and afraid that something would happen between Lex and Whitney, but he could still spend time with this fascinating man

Clark smiled brightly. "Ok when do you want to go?"

"Now." Lex said his breath get caught in his chest as he watched the good looking other man, it felt like he was having an asthma attack.

Clark heard the change in breath and smiled mentally to himself it was still nice to know that he affected Lex in the same way that Lex did to him.

As they walked into The Talon it was just a normal bar, pretty much as Lex had suspected.

"Hi Clark good to see you. You haven't been around much?" Said a young attractive brunette.

"I've been busy. Lex this is Lana owner of The Talon, Lana this is Lex Luthor." Clark introduced them.

Lana frowned slightly as she saw the two men standing close to each other, very close their bodies just touching.

Lex reached his hand, which she took and pasted a smile onto her face.  
"Hope to see you around more often." Lana said politely.

"Well if Clark comes with me definitely, he's the only person I really know." Lex told her with a laugh.

"Well will have to make sure you make new friends, so you don't have too be in each others pockets all the time." Lana muttered through gritted teeth.

Lex could now see the jealousy and took a tiny movement towards Clark. "Well I'm ok with that if Clark is."

Lex looked up at the younger man, and pair of green eyes were staring back at him with confusion, with desire and with something else that Lex could not figure out but it was definitely something he wanted to know. Clark was definitely a puzzle and Lex was hoping that all these small clues he was picking up would eventually lead to some answers about this unusual young man.

Clark had this urge to pull the billionaire into his arms and kiss him and never stop he wanted to run his hands all over the slender body, he wanted to trace and memorise everything.

"So Clark do you fancy doing anything after my shift tonight." Lana asked sweetly she had been happy to wait before because no one was interested in their local hero but now Lex Luthor was definitely interested in Clark it was obvious they way he devoured him with his eyes, the hunger and lust that shone in their blue depths and she wouldn't allow that everyone knew that Clark was hers she now just had to make sure that Lex understood it as well.

Clark frowned Lana had never shown any interest in him before. "Well I wish I could Lana but I came here with Lex and he doesn't know anyone so it would be rude of me to leave him."

Lana swore mentally, of course he would that was how he was raised Clark Kent was the ultimate Boy Scout, risks everything to save someone.

"Ok some other time then." The petite brunette said as she plastered a smile onto his face.

Lex kept his face emotionless but inside he was gloating, Clark had chosen to spend time with him and he was going to make sure that his host did not regret that.

Whitney walked into The Talon, he nodded towards Lana and watched her start to pull his beer, he scanned the crowd looking for one particular person and his eyes finally found him, as much as he did love home, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life here and in walked a man, a rich man that could give him everything he dreamed off.

His eyes landed on his prey, and his prey was sitting next to a man he lusted after, he fantasized about and may even love, Clark Kent. But Clark never even gave him a second glance, he was always nice, polite and friendly but Whitney had always wanted more than that from him he wanted passion, he wanted to feel that hard body writhing with passion under him, over him, inside of him and how he had wanted to be inside of that body. He would get up a little earlier and watch Clark through the windows as he was getting ready he saw that body covered in water his hands wanted to touch every muscle.

"Whitney." Lana called out holding out his beer to him, the two of them had dated but it didn't work out and the main thing was that they both wanted Clark, he laughed quietly at how unaware his boss was of his looks, of the lingering stares, how practically everyone in the town wanted him.

"Thanks Lana." He said with a quick grin as he headed towards the two men who were having a quiet conversation, their heads low and almost touching.

Clark was getting harder as Lex whispered into his ear, asking questions about the people in the bar, the people from Smallville, he had asked a lot of questions about Lana and Clark could not figure out why.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join." Whitney asked as he walked over.  
Clark wanted to scream no, he wanted Whitney to leave them alone. He couldn't compete against the other man, why would Lex even prefer him.

"Of course you can." Clark said politely and stood. "I uhhh need some fresh air, I'll see you later. Enjoy yourselves."

Lex frowned watching the man walk away; he turned to the blonde and opened his mouth to say something when he saw the naked desire in those eyes.

"What's going on?" Lex asked, he didn't know what to make of Clark but there was something definitely going on.

Whitney's eyes remained on the door Clark went through. "Clark didn't always look like that he was a geeky kid and in his eyes he still looks that way."

Lex snorted in disbelief. "He knows that I am interested in you and knows that he doesn't stand a chance against me so that is his way of bowing out gracefully."

"He really believes he is not attractive, that someone would not prefer him." Lex's face was full of disbelief.

"No he thinks YOU would not pick him over, well me." Whitney said cockily no one had ever picked Clark over him and it was not going to start now, he leaned towards Lex he didn't care what people thought so he was going to be out of this town.

Lex pulled away, guilt eating away inside of him, he had used Whitney to make Clark jealous instead of just being honest and said what he felt.

"I've got to go." Lex said quietly not waiting for any reply he rushed out of the door leaving a wide opened mouthed Whitney.

"What they hell just happened?" He muttered to himself.

Clark knew that he should not have left but he didn't know how to play those kinds of games, he didn't want to. He would have to go back at some point and see if Lex wanted a lift with him or if he wanted to go with Whitney.

"Clark, Clark." A familiar voice called out.

Clark turned and there running towards him was Lex.

"I uhhh thought you were staying with Whitney." Clark mumbled.

"You never gave me a choice it what I wanted to do." He said with a grin. "Let's go home."

Clark nodded and walked towards the truck in a daze, it seemed that it was a blink of an eye that they were back at the ranch and standing in the hallway.  
Lex walked towards him, he slid one hand up the muscular chest in front of him and once it reached up behind Clark's neck he pulled the taller man's head down and gently kissed him on the lips, he slid across the closed lips.

Clark moaned his mouth opening giving Lex entry and he didn't need to be asked twice the bald billionaire slid his tongue in tasting, exploring this new territory, a territory he wanted to own, to possess.

Clark's hand slid down Lex's back and clasped loosely around the slim waste, he didn't know what to do, where to put his hands, but none of that mattered he was drowning in the kiss he was so hard it hurt, he needed something more.

Lex pulled away and grabbed hold the bottom of Clark's shirt ripped the shirt open and pushed it off is shoulder's and then Lex took a step back and looked at the work of art that stood before him, Clark blushed.

"You are beautiful." Lex whispered his voice full of awe he moved back to Clark and rubbed his hands up and down the muscular chest his fingers skimming over nipples just gently brushing them Clark arched into them. "I've wanted you since the first time we met."

His kissed and nipped to Clark's neck sucking on a pulse point with his fingers twisted Clark's nipples. Clark's groaning became louder and he pushed towards Lex, his hands gripped the other man's shirt, trying to control his strength and not rip it too shreds. That was when Lex started to expand on his exploration southward stroking, kissing, licking and nipping whatever piece of skin he touched, it wasn't long before Lex was on his knees in front of what he could only describe as a Greek god and he wanted to see if the rest of it matched.

Lex reached out and slowly undid the belt his hands were shaking, he had never felt like this for anyone before and knew it was Clark's first time and wanted it to be good, so very good for him, he slowly pulled down the zip and slid the trousers and boxers down a pair of muscular legs, with a gentle push Clark ended up sitting on the couch, Lex undid the boots pulled them off and pulled of the clothes and there sat Clark gloriously naked and all his.

Whitney and Lana had headed off as soon as her shift was over she had made her ex-boyfriend promise to wait and there they were frozen looking in the window at a naked and erect Clark and it was a very impressive sight, they knew that they should go but they couldn't make their legs work.

Lex parted Clark's legs and moved into between them, he looked up and saw the surprised look on the younger man's face, but also saw the desperate need.

Clark moaned as the wet heat enveloped his cock, Clark's head rolled back onto the couch. Lex ran his tongue around the head of it, sucking gently and then lowering his head taking as much of Clark's organ as he could. Clark's eyes shut groans coming from deep within his chest.

"Oh god Lex I need" Clark's voice was deep with desire.

Lex released Clark's cock, "what do you need Clark."

"You I need to see you, to feel you." Clark moaned.

Lex smiled and moved to his fit, smoothly, Clark could see the predator in Lex in the way he moved, the way he studied and they way he talked. Lex slowly removed item by item until he was naked and Clark eyes roamed over the smooth, pale muscular flesh.

Clark stood feeling clumsy as he made his way to Lex, his eyes shining with love and desire.

"I'm not the only that is beautiful." Clark whispered as he stroked a finger down Lex's face.

Lex blushed he had been called many things from people that had wanted things from him but never had it been said so rawly, so truthfully and with so much love. Lex grabbed Clark and kissed him hard, needingly and pulled him down to the ground, the tall, muscular body covering his like a blanket and it was exactly what Lex wanted, he needed to feel all of him but most of all and because he could not wait he needed Clark to be in him.

"Clark I need you in me." Lex moaned as he managed to pull his lips away from Clarks'.

A pair of green eyes opened in surprise.

"But I uhh." Clark stuttered.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know." Lex whispered stroking Clark's face lovingly.

"What do I have to do?" Clark asked his voice shaking.

"The oil on the table, grab it." Lex had noticed it this morning but hadn't said anything.

Clark stood slowly, forcing himself not use his abilities and then came to lie beside Lex.

Whitney stood outside the window with Lana, he was so hard, he wanted to reach down and take hold of himself but he couldn't do that with the brunette next to him.

Lana's face was red with anger, Clark was hers and no one, but no one was going to get him apart from her. She reached out to grab the door handle but Whitney took hold of her wrist.

"Don't," he whispered.

"Why?" She said back harshly, but quietly.

"Because Clark will never forgive you now if you interrupt, we can do something tomorrow to split them up, I will by early in the morning." Whitney said carefully.

Lana nodded, turned and stormed off to the car.

Whitney waited for a few more minutes unzipped his trousers pulled out his aching erection and looked back through the window stroking himself slowly up and down wanting this to last, he wanted to see Lex and Clark both come. But seeing Lex laying down with his legs wide, Clark in-between them with his fingers moving in and out loosening the other man up.

Clark watched as he fingers disappeared into the body that lay on the floor like a banquet and how he wanted to devour all of him, and he was sure that Lex would not be apposed to the idea.

Lex was writhing on the floor, trying to push himself harder onto those long fingers but it wasn't enough, he needed Clark and he needed him now.

"I'm ready Clark, slick yourself up take your time because you aren't exactly small and it has been a while for me." Lex sighed.

Clark slowly pulled his fingers out and took a deep slow breath trying to calm himself, he covered his cock in an oil and paused holding it at the entrance of Lex's body, his body was tense, wound up. Clark was terrified that he would hurt him.

"Lex I uuhhhh." Clark stuttered.

"DAMN IT Clark will you fuck me already." Lex screamed in frustration.

Clark moved forward slowly bit by bit, inch by inch giving Lex time to get use to him and before they both knew it but at the same time it felt like and eternity Clark was deep within Lex and for the first time they both felt whole, they completed each other. Clark moved back and forwards taking his time, his teeth gritted as he forced himself to go slow, Lex arched his back and wrapped his legs around Clark's waist.

"Oh god Lex." Clark cried out the tight heat enveloping him, he had never felt like this before.

"Faster, harder." Lex sobbed.

Clark let go a little more and moved faster and faster, harder and harder into Lex's pliant body. They both knew that this would not last long, but it didn't matter they had their whole lifetime to learn each other's bodies; this couldn't be just a one-night thing, not for them.

Lex knew that he would feel this for days, he wanted to feel this for days, and it felt like he had been marked. He could feel his body tighten and he screamed as he came. The tightness around Clark's cock increased and pulled an orgasm out of him as well and he collapsed on Lex.

Lex smiled down at the exhausted young man and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

Whitney stuffed a fist into his mouth and his right hand moving quicker and quicker and he bit hard as he came, breathing hard he focused once again on the two men wrapped in each others arms kissing each other slowly, softly and lovingly.

All Whitney wanted at that moment was to be in-between them Lex kissing his back and neck so he could kiss Clark, long deep kisses that seemed like they could go on forever, he could feel himself getting hard again but he knew that he could not stay here any longer or he would be found.

Lex Luthor would be his, he would go back to Metropolis with him, but if he managed to get one night with Clark, a night they would both remember he would go for that as well.

The next week seemed like a blur for both of them Clark had learnt that Lex's mother had died when he was young and that he and his father did not have the greatest relationship in the world.

Lex had learnt that Clark was adopted, that he had never looked for his biological family and that he loved to fly, that was where they spent most of their time when they weren't in bed, he also learnt that Clark would love to fly without a plane. But there was still something off that Lex could not put his finger on, every time they talked about where Clark could be from Clark seemed to freeze but no matter what Lex tried he couldn't find out anything more and it worried him, worried him more than anything and when Lex had told the younger man on how he lost his hair, here in Smallville at the time of the meteors Clark had such a look of guilt, and stuttered out and apology and Lex couldn't understand why.

Lana paced to and fro waiting for Whitney they had finally came up with a plan she hoped it worked because it was eating away at her watching the two of them together, happy, smiling and laughing it made her want to scream and shout. To grab Clark by the arms and make him see her, truly see her and how they could be together.

The door opened and in walked Whitney he knew he had to go to Lex because Clark always would believe the best in people but Lex, Lex had been hurt so often that he would believe the worst straight away.

"Are you ready Lana?" Whitney asked.

Lana nodded their plan was about to be set in action and it was too simple.  
Lex walked into The Talon Lana had called him and asked if he could give her some business advice, he was about to say no when Clark gave him the puppy dog look and pleaded him to help her and Lex could never say no to that.  
Lana saw Lex and plastered an overly cheerful smile on her face.

"Hi Lex, thanks for coming, I really appreciate it." Lana said with a smile.

"That's ok when Clark explained I was more than happy to help." Lex smiled back at her.

"I am so jealous, I thought Clark and I would end up together, it's nice to know that he trusts someone else with his secrets." Lana whispered as she turned away.

"Secrets?" Lex asked cautiously.

"Yeah Clark only tells people he trusts."

"Oh look I have to go, I'll come back and help you another time." Lex muttered as he turned and left.

Lana laughed to herself as he left, that was just too easy and after he was gone she would go and console Clark and he would realise how much she loved him and that they deserved to be together.

Lex walked in as Clark was collecting his gear.

"Hey Lex I've got a job I'll be back later tonight." Clark said as he walked over to give him a kiss but a hand at his chest stopped him. "Lex?"

"What is your secret Clark and why can't you tell me?" Lex asked bluntly.

"I I I I don't." Clark stuttered.

Lex shook his head in disbelief and snarled at him. "You can't even lie properly Clark I've told you everything about me, everything and you can't do the same." With that he turned and walked.

"Lex, Lex." Clark called out but when he didn't return Clark knew that he had some thinking to do.

Lex heard the door slam and the truck start up, his heart was breaking in too, and he picked up a vase and threw it at the wall.

"You need to find another way to get rid of your anger, maybe I could of be help." Whitney drawled from the bedroom door.

"Go away Whitney I'm not in the mood." Lex whispered trying to stop the tears from falling he just had to get away.

"Look I could help." Whitney started again this was not going as planned.

"I said stay the fuck away from me." Lex growled angrily, he hated this place it caused him nothing but heartache. "If you bother me again I will make sure you wish that you were never born."

Whitney backed away slowly his face pale this was not supposed to happen.  
Lex picked his mobile and dialled, it would all be over soon all he needed to do was beg and if it gets him from this hellhole then he would do it.

It was later then Clark expected to get back but it would have given Lex time to calm down so they could talk about it. Clark opened the door of the ranch.

"Lex, Lex." There was no answer but there on the mantle above the fireplace was a plain white envelope, Clark's heart felt as it stopped as he walked over he used his x-ray vision and read it. "NOOOOOOO!" Clark screamed as he punched a hole into the wall, he'd lost everything because of who he was.

Lex sat quietly watching everyone rushing around getting ready for the ball; he was tired, lost and alone. He never went and partied he worked all hours of the day and only spoke to people when he had to, everything had lost it's meaning to him.

Clark sat in his room staring at the wall, not moving, not doing anything. He was alone again and afraid, he was not going to risk his heart to anybody, ever. He closed his eyes and his mind went to Lex, he remembered his smile, his face when he came, he remembered everything.

"This was not supposed to happen this way." A females voice said.

Clark sat up as his super hearing kicked in.

"Look Lana I know that I should have been in Metropolis with Lex." Clark knew that it was Whitney's voice.

Clark walked over to the window and looked out into the night.

"Whitney you said if we made it sound like Clark had a secret." Whitney coughed. "Ok we know he does, but if we made it sound like we KNEW what it was then you would get Lex and I would get Clark. Look around do you have Lex NO and I sure as hell don't have Lex" Lana whined.

"Well we will just have to come up with something else." Whitney said confidently.

Clark walked away from the window and sat back down on his bed, he had some serious thinking to do, did he want to spend the rest of his life like this or was he willing to risk it all, risk it all for Lex, for love.

Lex sat in the corner watching the men and women now and again someone would flirt with him but with one cold stare they would scurry away.

"Mr Luthor," The doorman said as he stood above him. "There is an gentleman who wishes to speak to you privately, he said to mention the truth."

Lex nodded speechless and followed the doorman away until he was taken to a private room and there standing there was the man who haunted his every waking and sleeping moment.

"Leave us." Lex ordered. The doorman left leaving the two men alone. "Well." Lex said coldly he was going to let this be easy for Clark.

"Are we alone?" Clark muttered looking around he remembered what Lex had told him about rooms being bugged.

Lex stood and indicated for Clark to follow him, which Clark did, he would follow Lex to the ends of the world. They stopped in the middle of a beautiful garden.

"So what is it Clark?" Lex asked coolly.

"First of all Whitney and Lana know nothing about my secrets they did it to split us up." Clark held out his hand to stop Lex from talking. "I haven't finished yet. I do have a secret, I don't know if you are going to want to be with me after this but I am trusting you, trusting you more then I have anyone else. I'm an alien." Clark said bluntly not knowing how to sugar coat this in anyway.

Lex looked at Clark blankly. "If you can't tell me the truth."

"I came down with the asteroids, I am stronger, faster, I have x-ray vision and I can shoot fire from my eyes." Clark said blankly. "If you come back with me I will show, I'll prove it all. I love you Lex."

"Clark I ." Lex started to say.

Clark pulled Lex to him and kissed him. "Please give me a chance I'll sell up, I'll stop flying and move here to be with you."

"You would give it up for me." Lex asked his voice full of wonder.

"I'd give up everything for you." His eyes wide and honest.

Lex smiled for the first time since he had come back to Metropolis. "Let me pack and let's go home."

Lex took hold of Clark's hand and they walked through the garden just happy being together.

The End


End file.
